1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable brush for a cosmetic container, and more particularly, to a foldable brush for a cosmetic container in which two brushes having mutually different types are folded or unfolded with respect to each other and one brush is inserted into an inserting hole formed in the other brush to allow the brushes to be easily maintained in the folded or unfolded state, so that the foldable brush is easily carried and conveniently used.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, there are various types of cosmetics and makeup tools used to wear color makeup.
The makeup tools are manufactured according to cosmetics such that the cosmetics are suitably used.
Although there is a makeup tool which may be put in a cosmetic case among the makeup toots manufactured to be suitably used according to cosmetics, a makeup tool, which is used for a cosmetic applied onto skin through touch, such as face powder used to allow a face to look bright, blusher used to allow a face to look colorful as well as better, or eye shadow applied on the eyelids to add dimension to one's eye, has a size which is not suitable to be put in a cosmetic case since the makeup tool is used to apply makeup in a large area.
Thus, the makeup tools are used suitably to cosmetics and are kept in their cases according to the sizes.
As described above, when a makeup tool is kept in a separated keeping case, since a size of the keeping case is large, it is difficult to carry the keeping case when going out. In addition, since the keeping cases are used individually, the cost is increased.
Specifically, since a makeup artist engaging in an occupation of makeup uses many various kinds of brushes, he requests more simply portable makeup brushes.
Meanwhile, to solve the above problems, Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0442172 discloses a portable makeup brush by which a user can carry various sizes of brushes. Looking into the technical characteristics of the portable makeup brush, as shown in FIG. 1, the makeup brush is used for wearing makeup by allowing the brush to touch skin after getting a powder type cosmetic on the brush and has various sizes. The makeup brush 10a or 10b includes a brush body 11a or 11b having a keeping groove 12a or 12b in which a small size of makeup brush 10b or 10c is kept.
However, it is difficult to use two makeup brushes at the same time.
That is, although separated makeup brushes are provided, since a small makeup brush is embedded in a large makeup brush, it is inconvenient to separate the embedded makeup brushes from each other for use.